Just A Dream
by Deemrey04
Summary: Dorothy finds out Kansas isn't what it seems, after getting whisks up from a tornado and hitting her head unconscious she has a vivid dream of a magical land called "OZ" what she doesn't know is that it's really her home and she actually she an OZ.


Deanna Reynolds

Baer

English 102.10

9/19/2017

 _ **Just A Dream**_

In the windy flat lands of Kansas, on a small farm with her beloved Aunt Em and Uncle Benny lived a nine-year-old girl with brown hair and pig tails named Dorothy. Dorothy didn't live a glamorous life her father had died and not soon after mother just left the picture. Luckily the judge who was put on the case ruled that instead of putting the little girl in foster care, she would go to Topeka Kansas to live with her aunt and uncle who were her closest family members. She moved onto the family farm, Dorothy didn't know anyone in Kansas so her aunt and uncle bought her a dog to keep her company. As usual her and her little black furry dog named Toto were inseparable. Dorothy and Toto decide to go exploring one day when they were bored, Toto loved walks. As they begin their adventure of the country side because life in Kansas was pretty dull with nothing else to do they decided to go on a long walk. Her and Toto didn't stay out long Aunt Em wanted them to make it home before dark so they started heading home at dusk. As they start getting close to home it starts raining pretty heavily, there was a fast wind shift, and the sky was turning green. Dorothy and poor Toto had no time to prepare or take shelter when a tornado hits, whisks her off the ground landed her near some open field. She must have hit her head pretty hard because she was knocked unconscious. During her deep sleep she had a vivid dream of some magical land they called "Oz." Dorothy always dreamed of going somewhere different.

The first person Dorothy met was Glenda the Queen of Munchkin land, who welcomed her but was unable to answer any questions, and advised her to seek help from the great and knowledgeable Dr. Oz, who lived in a huge mansion outside of Munchkin land.

Dorothy met several creatures along the way who would travel with her to seek help. Among them was a scarecrow seemed to be very likable but very dumb man of straw. He talked with her but wasn't very much help as he was in need of some open straw surgery of that brain of his. So she had talked scarecrow into traveling with her to get some help himself. Dorothy loved caring for others and could use a friend.

A world completely unknown to her, full of vibrant colors and strange things. She looked around and whispered to scarecrow I really didn't mean to come here and Toto doesn't seem comfortable either. Aunt Em and Uncle Benny are probably worried sick about me and I am feeling a little homesick. Scarecrow didn't want Dorothy feeling alone and scared so he mentions to her we should pick up my buddy Tin-man. Crazy how someone made of straw would do anything to keep her safe.

Made of light-weight medal very intelligent metal man he can keep us company so we don't get lost in this land. Tin-man suffered from a broken heart as he fell in love with a munchkin girl that recently broke his heart. Munchkin girls love to break hearts of men says scarecrow they are very deceiving, greedy little women. Dorothy knows Dr. Oz can fix him right up with a brand new heart, he can quickly heal that heart with love, compassion, and happiness so Mr. Tinman can feel love again, I just know the doc can help Dorothy and her new friends.

So Dorothy, Scarecrow his buddy Tinman are heading on their way. They were determined to follow the map and get to where they were going. As the group was getting distracted, they started veering off in another direction. Heading into uncharted territory which made their journey a little bit scary and complicated. The scarecrow was getting frustrated stating this is not a hard concept I don't even have a brain and I know where to go. Tin-man and Scarecrow start to argue "I find it hard to believe" Tinman teased and rolled his eyes. Does anyone have any idea where to go? Just then angry beast jumps out at Dorothy and her friends threatening their lives. It was a mean and dangerous lion! Using whatever they could find to shield themselves as the angry lion was throwing paws. Tin-man hit him with his metal fist and Dorothy screamed "Just because you're a lion doesn't mean you have to be mean and scary." You need help from the doc too, you need a warm and fuzzy side.

We need to find the quickest way to get to where we are going. We need to stick together and not argue or fight we need to be a team. We need to get out of this area before angry wasps attack us, nothing can prepare her for the bizarre journey that is about to occur. In this journey, she unveils the truth to the lies she has been living and discovers. Kansas wasn't everything it was cracked up to be.

There's no place like home wait what was home? She was beginning to wonder if she wanted to go back to Kansas. Home is a place you feel comfortable and safe, people you love especially with no tornados. She started to wonder where she belonged. I am having so much fun here and I like the friends I have made. I wish I could just make Oz my home. I will miss my Aunt and Uncle but yes, I want to stay here. Dorothy ran to scarecrow, Tin-man and the angry lion and they all hugged.

As they arrived at the gate at the end of the road where Dr. Oz had lived someone met them at the gate. A dark storm cloud hung over the mansion everyone around locked their doors and windows. I think something wicked happened here. Glinda showed up at the gate Dorothy come in and Glinda said, "sit down let's have a talk", her friends waiting outside. Dr. Oz is dead, we caused the tornado for you to arrive here we planned all of this. You are part of the Oz family Craig is your brother and I was asked to protect you. You were hidden in Kansas for your own safety there is evil in this land that wants to destroy you. You're the only daughter so that makes you the rightful ruler. You're our new ruler Dorothy that's why you were brought here.

Dorothy was presented with a cottage in the back of the mansion that would be made her home. Even though she had full access to the mansion her little cottage was very spacious, nice looking wardrobe, no more blue checkered dress, huge mirror, fireplace, small dog bed just for Toto. Welcoming and loving! This was the life she always dreamed of. She wanted to take care of her friends so Scarecrow, Tinman, and the Lion were presented into the home as royalty each were presented a specific job scarecrow as security guard to scare off the crows and any evilness, Lion counselor of the land with his warm and fuzzy side and Tin-man was made an assistant with anything Dorothy needed. With his brand-new heart, she knew she could have count on him. She wanted to save the people of Oz with love and compassion. You have the power of all the witches and own the red ruby slippers, you can visit Kansas when you'll like you just must click your heels twice. She wants to cry no one has given me the life like this, I am finally home. My wish did come true! And Oz is where I belong. Dorothy couldn't be happier with the life she was given.

Ten years past and the land of Oz remained the same all good and peaceful these days, everyone remained cheerful and happy and loved Dorothy and loved her as ruler they celebrated annually in a very festive manner. Dorothy grew to be a very beautiful young lady beautiful hair, brown eyes, kind heart she was looking to settle down. The munchkins of munchkin land adored her, she couldn't wait to find true love and have a little munchkin herself. Dorothy wasn't even certain what true love was all about. Auntie Em and Uncle Benny loved one another and they were married but had no children. She wanted to feel loved and wanted to experience it herself. One of their festive events they had at the mansion she met a very kind fellow that was very interested in Dorothy, they clicked right away. He complimented her life and made her very happy. He happened to be nephew of Glinda the good witch. He eventually asked Dorothy for his hand in marriage and moved into the mansion with Dorothy and they ruled Oz till the end of time.


End file.
